gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GTAFan86
Welcome Monk Talk 16:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) }} Monk Talk 17:24, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism *1) please create headings for talk page messages. *2) Sign off messages. *3) you removed all the content from that specified template. That is vandalism. Please avoid this. Stay blessed. :) Monk Talk 18:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :You can also check out GTA Wiki:Vandalism for more information. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:26, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Signature Go to your , under the signature heading, and choose "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Then you just create a new signature in "Custom Signature" (you can create a template or just type the code inside the box). When you're done, just click save at the bottom and you can see the result. Hope I helped. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:51, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :If you want something like mine, type/copy-paste this in the text box: GTAFan86 Talk :Monk Talk 14:55, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Monk Glad to see you :) thanks but i want also change my signature color GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:06, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Use this: GTAFan86 Talk ::Replace COLORNAME/COLORCODE with either a basic color name (red, orange, brown, cyan, darkblue, limegreen, green, etc), or a HEX/HTML color code :) Monk Talk 15:10, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::In Preferences or Source mode ? GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:22, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::This is all done in the preferences. In the the space for typing. The space accepts this kind of HTML :) Monk Talk 15:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I think i can't do this :( but thank you GTAFanBoy86 15:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey don't worry :) #Go to your avatar at the top of the menu. Hover over it. #Select "Preferences" #Go to the "Signature" heading. It's the second section in the "My info" section (default). #There should be "Existing signature:" and "Custom signature:". In the "Custom signature" bar, copy and paste the code I gave you up there. (Reminder :P) #Under this bar is a tick-box, reading "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Please tick this box if it isn't ticked already. #Finally, go to the very bottom of the page, and click the "Save" button. :::All done ;) Monk Talk 15:39, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks Stay bleesed :) GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 15:58, April 22, 2016 (UTC) RE:Screenshot GTA IV Hey GTAFan86, sorry to say that I neither own a copy of GTA IV nor PS3 so I cannot help you, but there are various videos on Youtube related these things or you can contact other staffers too.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:52, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Alright thanks appriciate it :) GTAFanBoy86 Talk 14:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Niko Luis There should be one saying it is being uploaded by the original author or something along those lines. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:34, April 29, 2016 (UTC) if i chose copyright it's violate the media policy or not ? GTAFanBoy86 Talk 20:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) i'd ask jus because i'm not sure about it GTAFanBoy86 Talk 20:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image I've deleted it for you. Sam Talk 16:25, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. Sam Talk 16:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Licensing Mate, you don't need to request a deletion for an image just because you licensed it wrong. All you do it go to the file, click edit, go into "Source", and paste the license template, eg: ...etc FYI, mark templates; they are code for templates. Monk Talk 18:04, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank u bro :) i just need now change the files name as leaper's bridge [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) join special chat pls [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:08, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Rename Done. Sam Talk 18:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image It's gone. Thanks for highlighting it. Sam Talk 14:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) The image you uploaded should be named as "GTAFan86-Signature" not "MySignature". -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I have contacted Cam, he will rename it soon :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:30, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: It's a first-time offence as far as I can see. If he continues to violate the policy I'll warn him. Sam Talk 17:10, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding minor changes to your Talk page introduction area Good day Mustafa. I hope that you do not mind, but I made a few minor changes to the introduction area (where the image of Niko, Johnny and Luis and your clock appear). If you do not like the changes, feel free to revert them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:54, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) RE Monk blocked him. Thanks for reporting :D -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:42, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Images Hello. I had to delete a number of Chinatown Wars Liberty City map images that you have uploaded. These images had the "WikiGTA" watermark on them so we cannot use any images like this as it violates the "no copying other wikis" rule. Please do not re-upload these images unless you find a non-watermarked version. Files in question: File:Bohan-GTACW-Map.png File:ChargeIsland-GTA-CW-Map.png File:Northwood-GTACW-Map.png File:NorthwoodHeightsBridge-CTACW-Map.png File:EastBoroughBridge-GTACW-Map.png File:DukesBayBridge-CTACW-Map.png File:BrokerBridge-GTACW-Map.png File:MiddlePark-GTACW-Map.png File:ColonyIsland-GTACW-Map.png File:Broker-GTACW-Map.png File:Dukes-GTACW-Map.png File:FrancisInternationalAirport-GTACW-Map.png File:MiddleParkEast-GTACW-Map.png File:FishmarketSouth-GTACW-Map.png Thank you. 15:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry I didn't go in chat earlier. I was out when you sent your message and I've only just managed to get around to seeing it. Sam Talk 23:02, May 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks a lot. :) Sam Talk 13:00, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'm in chat. What do you need help with? Sam Talk 13:28, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: WikiGTA Watermarked Images Okay. I was just concerned about the watermarks because usually, that means that a website or a person claims ownership that image. Although the media policy doesn't state anything about images with watermarks, we need permission to use their images and to source their website. I guess because the watermarks was placed across the image, it was best to remove them. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Regarding changes to your clock Good day Mustafa, I have fixed some coding bugs that you inadvertently introduced to your clock template when you were trying to alter it. Also, are you sure that you want your clock background to be white instead of red? If so, I will change the colour of the text in the coloured area so that it can be seen. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:17, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly is wrong with your clock? It looks fine to me. :UPDATE: I have change the text color of your clock to black. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Apologies, I was not online at the time that you asked me to join the GTA Wiki Chat. Please message me again when you are available again, and I will join if I am online and free. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:17, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: My Winter Clock Your Turkey Winter Time clock is correctly configured, and there is nothing more that you need to do. You seem to be getting used to the coding now; good job. By the way, the next time that you are in Chat with an Administrator or Bureaucrat (such as Monk), I will send you a picture of myself as you have requested. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:29, May 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Images They're licenced and named correctly, but I think the views you have are the "front quarter" views, not the front. If you want to re-upload them I can delete the originals once you've done. Sam Talk 10:44, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Re-named them. Sam Talk 15:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies, I am about to leave shortly, and in fact I am already late as I send this message. I will talk to you next time. I will send you a picture of myself then as well. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:15, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. Have a good day. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: RfP Sure. Votes on Requests for Promotion are open to everyone. Sam Talk 09:40, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Request for Promotion My Request for Promotion has been restarted as an Administrator election on the Community Noticeboard, as "That Ferrari Guy" wishes to compete with me for the position of Administrator. Please vote and/or comment again if you have already done so. Apologies for any inconvenience caused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:26, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy has withdrawn his request in the election. Votes for TAlim 1994 will continue as they were originally intended. Monk Talk 21:12, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 06:59, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congratulation Thank you for the congratulations. I will be changing my Staff template to "Administrator" shortly. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:38, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your inactivity Good day Mustafa, I have not seen you editing here for some time. May I ask why you have not been active this month (June)? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:28, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I see. It is good to see you back. May I ask where you went for your vacation? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:34, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. Can you please send me an approximation of how to pronounce "Çeşme" in English? I am not terribly familiar with the Turkish alphabet. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC) How to create links with ordinary text Good day Mustafa. With regards to your Chat question about how to create links with plain text, enter two open square brackets (), the text to be displayed, then two close square brackets (). For example: your User page creates a link to your User page with the text "your User page". For external links, enter one open square bracket (the link URL, a space, the text to be displayed, then one close square bracket (). For example: YouTube creates a link to YouTube's main page with the text "YouTube". TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Image Deleting Good day Mustafa, I have responded to your message on Monk's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:15, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Apologies, I was away when you asked me to join the Chat. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:35, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies again, I went offline shortly after I read your second message asking me to join the Chat, as it was around 1:00 AM here in Sydney at the time and I was very tired, to the point of not wishing to join the Chat or even reply to your message. I will talk to you next time. Once again, my apologies. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, I am busy right now. Maybe later. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re-naming a image The image has been renamed to "Debra-GTAV-HangTen.jpg", as it is a more clear description. Thank you for notifying me. However, if you wish for a faster image name correction, use the Rename page, as it is often checked by Administrators and Bureaucrats. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:28, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :The job is done. Thank you for notifying me. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:20, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your question in Chat Good day Mustafa. Regarding your earlier Chat question to Monk, which was never answered, "besides", in the context (manner) used in the Chat, basically means "other than (this)". For example: "I do not like vulgar jokes. Besides, I do not like bad language". TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :You are most welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:34, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding an image Good day Mustafa, I am not sure whether you can assist me with this, but can you tell me whether this image is from Lifeinvader or Bleeter? I fear that I may have made a mistake in the naming of this image, as I am not certain of the layout of either website. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:06, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's from Lifeinvader - layout and colors match. 10:10, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought so. I actually assumed that it was from Bleeter initially, but decided to preempt (predict or guess) what I expected the answer to be by renaming the image and related page information beforehand. Thank you to both you and Rain for the assistance. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:56, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Vote Thanks for the vote and congratulations in advance for becoming a patroller :D -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Renaming Images If an image only appears on 1 article, please do not leave a redirect when renaming - this can be done by unticking "leave a redirect" when in the rename/move interface. Thanks. Monk Talk :Unfortunately you need to be an admin to be able to rename images without leaving redirects. I know, this is pretty annoying to have to contact sysops to cleanup the redirects left during the moving processes. 22:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I can't re-name any images without redirect. Am i should not re-name images ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 06:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel that something should be done about this, as it is a rather unfortunate limitation for Patrollers. See if you can do something about it, or else contact Wikia about the matter. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not leaving a redirect is actually classified as deleting a page - you are renaming, yes, but you are also deleting the original file, moving a file without a redirect isn't actually moving the file, it's just creating a new page with the same file, and deleting the old one. That said, I don't think I will bother contacting Wikia, as I personally have no problem with spare redirects; if we use the Rename page as it is, we could add all the file renames to there, and Sysops can delete the redirects. ::::PS GTAFan if multiple users respond to a message on your talk page, answer on your own talk page, don't reply to the original sender, as that is splitting the conversation. Thanks. Monk Talk 10:08, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ok, Monk. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 10:38, August 5, 2016 (UTC)